


As You Were

by lostin_space



Series: Gotta Get Back to Watford [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Simon Snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: "As you were!""Almost, Mikey, I can feel it!"





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write a simon snow au that probably 2 people will read. But idk how else to cope with me having very little of Wayward Son left and SO MUCH UNRESOLVED SHIT so we're doing this.
> 
> It'll probably be a series, but I don't think you really need to know much about Simon Snow to read. Everything involved is pretty much explained

“As you were!”

“Almost, Mikey, I can feel it!”

Alex couldn’t help the scowl on his face as he watched Michael Guerin, a 17 year old ‘Chosen One’ fail at a child’s spell. Isobel Evans, nearly the only one in the world who could stand the man, was there cheering him on. Alex shook his head.

“Your sister is as dimwitted as he is,” Alex cursed to Max who was sitting beside him. They were lab partners, but hardly friends past that. It was more of an 'I tolerate you’ partnership.

The four of them were the only Americans that had attended Watford since first year and all the professors stupidly assumed they must be all comfortable with each other. It meant he’d spent 8 years stuck in every class with Michael Guerin and watching him be hailed as the One True Mage and watching him destroy the name. Guerin was a magical ticking time bomb and nothing more.

“She’s just supportive,” Max shrugged. Alex knew he wasn’t very fond of Michael Guerin either. Though, whether that be because of jealousy or just natural hatred, he didn’t know.

“As you were!” Guerin said again and the pile of art supplies covering the desk neatly found their places. He turned to Isobel with a grin.

Only, then _everyone’s_ supplies began putting themselves up. Pencils were being taken out of people’s hands and Professor Cardinale’s desk drawers open to tidy themselves as well.

“Whoops?” Michael said, giving a sheepishly little grin that made his stupidly handsome face even more handsome.

“Haven’t we worked on limiting, Mr. Guerin?” Professor Cardinale said. He just blinked innocently.

“I tried and it didn’t work at all,” he argued. She just sighed and sat back at her desk.

There wasn’t much control in Michael Guerin’s body. He was the most instinctual person Alex had ever seen and while on some level it was impressive–he could draw his sword faster than anyone and he had no fear of using it–most of the time it was just annoying. Alex knew better than anyone.

He was his fucking roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
